


The final words of Walter Nelson

by scottishtragedy



Category: Original Work
Genre: World War II, implied homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedy/pseuds/scottishtragedy
Summary: Epilogue for a book I haven’t started writing yet. Two lovers in France, 1945.





	The final words of Walter Nelson

**Author's Note:**

> Brief context: 
> 
> We follow the mind of American Walter Nelson, in his last stage. In 1944 he was sent to France to sabotage German warfare, code name Alfred Fischer. Instead, Walter fell in love with Jean Bernard. And now he’s wiltering away.

_**EPILOGUE** _

His first impulse is to run for the door. Because despite all hell ... what if it's Jean? All the reports about the younger boy's death - but how reliable is war media, really.

Has James found him, finally? After figuring the truth about his mission out? What if it's Charlie? Life with Jean was wonderful, and it had given Walter a final and long awaited purpose. But looking back at it, it had been exhausting. Just see where it led him. To a dark apartment, isolated from all surroundings. But had the adrenaline kicks been worth the constant threat of immediate death? _Oui_ , _mon_ _chér_ , they had. Because nowadays, the only looming threat was that one of going insane.

Even the dull life at home had been pleasant. There was no Alfred Fischer nor Jean Bernard, or any saving the world, but at least he'd lived among the people he loved. Charlie was no Jean, but he was still Charlie.

Walter is startled once again, by a second knock. The better and more rational part of his brain knows that neither Jean nor anyone else he knows is going to be standing there. But he can't help it. If it's not them, then what? Are they all dead? And what is then left to live for? His meaning of life had not been Jean, but Jean had brought meaning to him. What now? Walter, poor walter, if someone could save him from the endless misery that is loneliness. He is weakened by sorrow, oh poor lad.

Every step toward the door hurts, physically, everywhere. With every move he repeats the lie, maybe only so he can forget the truth for a minute. He's not stupid. _It's_ _Jean_. _He's_ _back_. _Jean_ _is_ _back_ _for_ _me_. A third - fourth? Fifth? - knock, or a maybe a kick. The door will give in any moment now. Slowly, Walter reaches for the lock. He unlocks it, twists the knob and pushes the door open. Closes his eyes. Lies to himself.

And when his eyes dart open, the sight of the two muscular, stern men in uniform does not surprise him. _Bist_ _du_ _Alfred_ _Fischer?_

He straightens up, wipes away all emotion and insanity and starvation from his face, clears his throat. _No_ , he says, as he reaches for his coat in a final act of revolt before they arrest him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epilogue and thus the final part of the book. Yet, more things happen, albeit not included. 
> 
> Walter and Jean are the main characters. Walter goes to occupied France from America, to join a German militia, in which he takes on a fake name, Alfred Fischer. But Jeans comes in between his American success. Together the two start working against the Nazis ruling their nation. 
> 
> Jean was once in love with a girl, Marié Camille. When he leaves her to be with Walter, her heart turns to stone. Jean, uncareful Jean, is caught by authorities and they execute him immediately. Walter goes into hiding in a European country. Marié Camille, however doesn’t forget, and when given the chance she takes it. Eventually Hungarian Nazis find Walter, and this is thanks to Marié. This is where the reader loses contact with Walter as this is what the epilogue is sceneing. 
> 
> However - what happens is he’s sent to Auschwitz-Birkenau, and survives for a few weeks. Eventually he dies, too. Because now, unlike before, Walter has nothing to hold on to. No hope left in a world that has forgotten and betrayed. No more Jean, no more Alfred Fischer, no family, and Walter dies and turns into yet another number, yet another statistic. No-one will carry his legacy on.


End file.
